


Show me your true self, I want to see your face

by claveldelaire



Series: Stucky/Evanstan [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU. Sebastian es modelo y Chris es conductor de radio. Un tweet desafortunado desencadena los problemas: resulta que Seb no ha salido del clóset para su familia.





	Show me your true self, I want to see your face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show me your true self, I want to see your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356395) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 



> Bueno, adapté este otro fic con la esperanza de que aplique para el prompt de Uptown Boy de Evanstan Shippers Esp., espero que sí!

Sebastian no había salido del clóset ante nadie, ni aún ante su familia pero de todas maneras todo el mundo parecía asumir –saber– que era gay.

Él no fue consciente de eso hasta que formó parte de lo que fue su primer drama en Twitter. Su amigo Anthony le mandó un mensaje un lunes a las 11 am, consiguiendo con eso despertarlo.  _“Wow, menos de un año en el modelaje profesional y ya tienes un trend en Twitter”_ era todo lo que decía.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y se restregó los ojos antes de activar el wifi de su teléfono, lo desactivaba todas las noches para que nadie lo molestara a no ser que de verdad fuera necesario. Se recordó mentalmente quejarse con Anthony por haberlo despertado a una hora tan insana, todos los que lo conocían sabían que no debían despertarlo y menos la mañana siguiente a un desfile.

Ni siquiera tenía la aplicación de Twitter instalada en el teléfono. Nunca había sido fan de esa plataforma, y las pocas veces que twitteaba él, lo hacía cuando tenía un minuto libre para estar en su laptop. Pero, con el mal humor que tenía, que el mundo ni soñara que iba a levantarse a buscar su ordenador, así que después de restregarse los ojos una vez más, se dispuso a descargarla.

Siete minutos y medio más tarde, estaba con su sesión iniciada y más cantidad de notificaciones de las que había recibido en toda su vida. Pero él estaba ahí porque al parecer había un trend con su nombre, o al menos acerca de él, así que ignoró el número cada vez más grande de notificaciones y se fue en busca de los trends.

El primer puesto para los trends de Estados Unidos era para  _#EvanstanEsReal_ , nada que le aclarara mucho. Entró a ver de qué se trataba y la mayoría de los tweets eran incoherencias en mayúsculas. Hasta que encontró uno que tenía un enlace a una noticia de  _The Times_.

 _CHRIS EVANS ADMITE QUE QUIERE ESTAR CON SEBASTIAN STAN_  fue el titular que apareció cuando abrió la página.

¿Qué carajos?  _Chris Evans twittea acerca de la nueva celebridad del mundo del modelaje americano_ , decía debajo del título. Otra vez, ¿qué carajos? Pasó todo el palabrerío por alto, buscando un link o una captura del tweet.

Chris Evans (@cevans)          Qué ardiente que es @Sebastian_Stan, ojalá admitiera que le gustan los hombres y me diera una oportunidad.

Había tanto para procesar en esas pocas palabras que su cabeza no daba más. Primero ¿por qué Chris Evans twitteaba acerca de él? Todo el mundo sabía quién era Chris, por supuesto que sabían. El presentador de  _Breakfast Time_  en la radio. De hecho, hasta Sebastian que jamás se levantaba temprano, conocía a Chris y a su programa. También lo había visto incontables veces en la tele, estaba seguro de que su madre miraba un programa donde Chris era el presentador cuando él era más chico. Sebastian también sabía que Chris era abiertamente gay y bastante expresivo al respecto.

La segunda cosa acerca de la que tenía que pensar era cómo Chris Evans sabía de su existencia. Claro, últimamente había estado recibiendo mucho reconocimiento que antes no tenía pero aún así, él sabía que no era conocido para gente que no estuviera, al menos, un poco interesada en la moda.

Y lo tercero y más importante ¿cómo demonios se atrevía el imbécil a hablar así de él? No es que estuviera diciendo una mentira pero ciertamente era algo que había asumido y no que supiera con certeza.

Sebastian mismo, desde su preadolescencia, nunca se había identificado como estrictamente heterosexual. Ya de más grande, casi pisando los veinte; había tenido que reconocerse a sí mismo que haber perdido su virginidad con un hombre, que su actividad sexual fuera un noventa por ciento con chicos, y que su historial de búsquedas porno, solo incluía gays; tendía a indicar que, probablemente, fuera estrictamente gay.

Cada una de las pocas veces en las que había estado con una chica había sido, o para probarse algo a sí mismo, o para taparle el ojo a los que lo rodeaban. Incluso había tenido una novia como por más de un año, muy bonita, lindas piernas y buena delantera. También era inteligente y una persona con la que a Sebastian le gustaba conversar pero tenía que admitir que su vida sexual con ella era menos activa que un volcán extinto. No la culpó cuando el día que decidieron terminar la relación “por temas de distancia”, ella le reconoció que desde que llevaban dos meses de relación, había estado acostándose con su mejor amigo. A decir verdad, sintió alivio y un poco de envidia por ella, porque por lo menos estaba haciéndolo con alguien que le gustaba.

\---

Dios sabía que él no iba a quedarse sin responderle pero no en ese momento. En ese momento necesitaba completar sus ocho horas diarias de sueño. No era fácil mantenerse bonito y con aspecto joven a la vez.

Apagó el teléfono con rabia y lo tiró hacia el otro extremo de la cama. Cuando la cabeza le tocó la almohada, ya estaba dormido de nuevo.

\---

La segunda vez que se despertó ese día era porque había alguien tocando el timbre de su casa.

—¡Mierda! —masculló, mirando el reloj despertador en su mesita; eran las dos de la tarde.

Como pudo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ni siquiera se preocupó por arreglarse el cabello o restregarse los ojos; con esa cara esperaba espantar a quien sea que fuera y volver a dormir.

—¿Quién? —bufó en el teléfono contestador. En cuanto levantó el tubo apareció una imagen en tonos de azul y desfigurada de Scarlett.

—Soy yo —le dijo.  _Gracias por tanta información_ , pensó Sebastian.  _No te hubieras molestado._

—¿Qué quieres?

—Déjame pasar, tengo marihuana y sé que quieres —lo apuró.

—Okay —le dijo y presionó el botón del portero que le permitió abrir la puerta del edificio.

Por suerte vivía en un piso alto, y el ascensor era lento, así que cuando Scarlett le golpeó la puerta, él ya se había lavado la cara y la recibió con el cepillo de dientes entre los labios.

—¿Cómo está mi modelo ardiente favorito? —lo saludó, demasiado animada para la hora que era.

—Cállate, imbécil.

—A Chris Evans no le respondiste lo mismo cuando te dijo ardiente. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —se burló Scarlett, despatarrándose en el sillón.

—Otro imbécil. ¿Comiste? —preguntó Sebastian, abriendo la heladera. Solo tenía salchichas para preparar. No era el almuerzo ideal pero aún tenía tiempo de pasar hambre en otro momento antes del domingo que era el próximo desfile.

—Sí, me levanté temprano de hecho; no todos nos fuimos de fiesta después que el desfile terminó.

—Vete a la mierda.

\---

Cuando Sebastian tuvo las salchichas finalmente prontas se sentó a la mesa, en la esquina más cercana a la televisión, que Scarlett había encendido pero tenía en silencio.

—No pero en serio, dime qué es todo esto de Chris Evans —le pidió su compañera.

—Sé tan poco como tú. Anthony me envió un mensaje hoy temprano y me desperté con esa noticia pero no sé dónde puede haberme visto ese imbécil.

—Creo que alguien me comentó que estaba en la presentación de ayer, como invitado especial o algo así —comentó Scarlett encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces de ahí habrá salido, no tengo interés en averiguarlo tampoco.

—Yo creo que sí —le dijo Scarlett mirando su teléfono. A la distancia, por los colores, Sebastian podía adivinar que estaba en Twitter. —Todavía son  _trend_ , ustedes dos, quiero decir.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo —se quejó Sebastian, llenándose la boca de salchichas.

—No, para nada. No pensé que su pareja ya tuviera un nombre, suenan como una de esas parejas todopoderosas —se rió Scarlett.

—Basta ¿sí?

—¿No vas a responderle?

—Cuando haya acabado de despertarme.

\---

El tweet de Sebastian intentó ser amigable.

Sebastian Stan (@Sebastian_Stan)          @cevans gracias por tu atención pero no estoy interesado en hombres.

Scarlett lo felicitó por haber sido profesional en su respuesta.

—Creo que dijiste que tenías marihuana, ¿dónde está? —le pidió Sebastian, ahora sí relajándose en el sofá.

Scarlett sacó un porro ya armado de su cartera. Estaba un poco aplastado.

—¿Solo eso? —le preguntó Sebastian indignado cuando el chico se dispuso a encenderlo. —Apareces en mi casa a hora impensables y me prometes marihuana y lo único que tienes es un porro para compartir.

—Por lo menos no te mentí, no te dije que tuviera mucha.

\---

Menos de quince minutos después, había un tweet de Chris entre sus notificaciones.

Chris Evans (@cevans)          Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, corazón @Sebastian_Stan

¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo sabía? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Scarlett le pidió calma y que pensara antes de twittear algo de lo que después se arrepintiera. Luego agregó:

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras gay?

—Yo no… ¡Scarlett!

—¿Bisexual al menos? No me digas que nunca te besuqueaste con Tom porque de la forma que te mira, como si te fuera a saltar encima, te digo, si no lo has hecho, deberías.

—Scarlett… —dijo Sebastian, poniéndose rojo y desordenándose el pelo.

—Dicen que la tiene grande, no deberías desa-

—¡Scarlett! ¡Basta! Que Tom la tenga grande no lo hace necesariamente mejor en la cama y-

No, eso era demasiada información. Más de lo que Scarlett ni nadie debería enterarse jamás. Tom era uno de sus colegas, abiertamente gay y con un enamoramiento enorme en Sebastian que no se preocupaba por disimular. Si habían acabado la noche juntos en más de una ocasión era porque habían tomado demasiado y nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

—Así que sí estuviste con Tom ¡já! —Scarlett parecía demasiado relajada para la seriedad de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Eso no me hace gay, ¿o sí?

—Tampoco te hace hétero, Sebastian.

\---

Sebastian Stan (@Sebastian_Stan)          Y aunque lo fuera jamás lo haría contigo @cevans

Chris Evans (@cevans)          @Sebastian_Stan y otras mil maneras de salir del clóset.

—¡Se puede ir bien al demonio! —gritó Sebastian cerrando su laptop de golpe. Estaba solo en su casa, Scarlett se había ido hacía ya rato.

Se quedó tirado en el sofá con el antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos por un rato, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar el alguna parte debajo de él. Cuando consiguió cogerlo, vio que era su madre. Nunca rechazaba llamadas de su madre.

—¿Hola, mamá? —habló Sebastian, cansado.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó con su voz amable de siempre.

Sebastian no sabía si ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba así que solo le dijo que estaba bien.

—Bueno, quiero que me expliques algo —le pidió ella. —¿Qué es todo esto de tú siendo gay y un locutor de radio?

—Oh no, ¡no tú también! —se quejó. –No sé qué es, él solamente me vio en un desfile y puso eso en Twitter pero te juro que en mi vida he hablado con él.

—¿Pero eres gay o no?

—Mamá…

—Es que tu relación con Doug siempre fue tan cercana que-

—¡Mamá!

—Okay, yo solo decía… Me gustaría saber si mi hijo tiene una orientación sexual que no es la que siempre creí, solo eso.

—Mamá, no lo sé ¿de acuerdo? Solo puedo asegurarte que a ese imbécil no lo he visto en mi vida.

—Bueno, será mejor que te calmes, y cuides tu vocabulario —oh por Dios, con veintitrés años su madre le seguía diciendo que cuidara el vocabulario. ¿Qué era su vida?

—¡Es que no tiene el más mínimo derecho a sacarme del clóset así entre la gente! ¡Es jodidamente injusto!

—Entonces, en vez de responderle delante de la gente, habla con él por privado; cara a cara sería lo mejor.

—Veré que puedo hacer al respecto —le contestó Sebastian y buscó cambiar de tema.

\---

Sebastian Stan (@Sebastian_Stan)          @cevans te espero en el camerino después de mi próximo desfile, quiero aclarar todo esto de una vez.

No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo público, porque para enviar mensajes privados en Twitter debían seguirse mutuamente y no había manera en que Sebastian fuera a seguirlo.

\---

El domingo había llegado y Sebastian había comenzado a ponerse nervioso. Chris no había respondido su tweet ni había vuelto a mencionar el tema por Twitter pero Sebastian de todas maneras estaba nervioso.

Si iba, ¿qué le diría? ¿Y si no iba? Bueno, si no iba y no seguía molestándolo, mejor para Sebastian.

Estaban maquillándolo cuando se acercó Scarlett, ya maquillada y a medio vestir, por detrás.

—Dicen que Chris está aquí pero que se sentará en el fondo —le dijo en voz baja pero a pesar de eso, Sebastian tuvo la certeza de que la maquilladora la había oído.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo con esa información? No necesito saber que está aquí para que el tipo cuente mentiras sobre mí en las redes —se puso a la defensiva, dramatizando un poco más de lo necesario. Quería que la chica del maquillaje supiera que no era gay. No se acostaba con mujeres pero definitivamente tampoco era gay.

\---

Estaba nervioso, claro que sí pero era un profesional y no podía dejar que eso se le notara en la pasarela así que desfiló como siempre, mejor que nunca en su opinión, mirando siempre un punto fijo y meneando el trasero un poco más de lo que lo haría en un desfile normal.

No era que ese no fuera un desfile normal, era uno como cualquier otro ¿o no? El hecho de que Chris estuviera allí no cambiaba nada. Bueno, el hecho de que la gente comentar que Chris estaba allí, tampoco es que él tuviera la certeza.

Subió dos veces más a la pasarela, cambiándose de atuendo en tiempo récord, siendo el doble de exigente con las estilistas de lo que era siempre, y eso ya era decir mucho. No ponía un pie en la pasarela hasta que su pelo no estaba perfecto y eso le había ocasionado muchos problemas.

El desfile había terminado y se estaba poniendo su ropa cuando Tom se le acercó.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —le dijo sin dejar de mirarle el trasero.

—¡Deja de verme así! ¿A dónde? —se rió Sebastian, no podía evitar tenerle estima a Tom. Era tan aburrido el pobre.

—Está umm…El pre estreno de esta película nueva de terror que… No recuerdo el nombre… Pero creo que trata de una muñeca… Es en ese restaurante bonito que… Umm… Fuimos la otra vez ¿recuerdas? Antes de que tú y yo… Umm… —Sebastian lo miró con las cejas alzadas como incitándolo a que terminara de hablar. —Umm… Y después iríamos con los chicos a algún pub a tomar algo, no lo sé…

Se sintió mal por haber hecho hablar tanto a Tom si ya desde el principio había tenido en mente decirle que no pero así era él de mala persona.

—Lo siento, Tom pero no pude dormir bien esta semana —eso era verdad, se quedaba hasta tarde en Twitter  _stalkeando_  silenciosamente a Chris. —Así que me iré directo a casa ahora, si te parece bien —le dijo con amabilidad, después de todo, el chico siempre lo trataba bien y Sebastian era un imbécil por usarlo.

—Um, okay… Supongo que nos veremos el domingo entonces… Que tengas una buena noche, Sebastian.

Sebastian no pudo evitar acordarse de Ross, el de  _Friends_  e hizo fuerza para no reírse.

—¡Qué te diviertas! ¡Toma por mí! —le dijo animadamente.

Tom solo le sonrió y se alejó de él hacia la puerta. Sebastian volvió a enfocarse en el espejo para arreglarse la bufanda cuando Scarlett ocupó el lugar donde Tom había estado parado hacía menos de un minuto. Vio cómo su reflejo le sonreía con malicia.

—¿Qué? —bufó Sebastian. No era una nueva noticia que tenía pocas pulgas.

—Hay alguien que quiere verte —a Sebastian se le aceleró el corazón porque sabía quién era pero aún así quiso hacerse el indiferente.

—No me digas…

—Sí, y en privado, si es posible.

—Ah ¿y quién es?

—Verás cuando vayas al segundo camerino, el que no usamos porque no tiene espejo.

—Okay —tomó su bolso y se colocó la tira sobre el hombro. —Nos vemos, Scarlett.

—¿No quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó emocionado, caminando a su lado. —Quiero presenciar la discusión.

¿La discusión? Sí, bueno, tal vez Sebastian había dicho que discutirían pero luego de  _stalkearle_ a Chris todas las redes sociales, decidió que tal vez no discutirían tanto. Aún no sabía qué le diría y el corazón le latía a mil por hora pero él no se caracterizaba por ser cobarde así que lo enfrentaría.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo, Scarlett. Muchas gracias y nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

—Bueno, si quieres echarme así, lo entenderé —le dijo divertida y le besó la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo. —¡Usa condón! —le gritó por encima de su hombro, ya desde lejos, y Sebastian le levantó el dedo medio sin siquiera mirarlo.

\---

El camerino estaba casi a oscuras, solo una pequeña lámpara estaba prendida encima del tocador. Chris estaba de pie, apoyado contra este. Tenía el abrigo puesto y lucía aún más alto de lo que Sebastian se lo había imaginado.

 _Definitivamente podría ser un poco gay por él_ , pensó Sebastian. Resultó que era más atractivo que en fotos y mucho más elegante y altanero. Le encantaba.

—Bueno, me citaste, aquí me tienes —le dijo con el acento más sexy que jamás había escuchado. Se pateó mentalmente por estar pensando en esas cosas cuando lo que debería hacer era pedirle que lo dejara en paz e irse. Y era eso lo que definitivamente iba a hacer.

Pero antes de poder abrir la boca, tenía a Chris metido en su espacio personal y antes de poder dar un paso atrás, este lo tenía tomado por la cintura. El solo hecho de oler su perfume fue suficiente para sonrojarlo.

Chris aprovechó un milisegundo en el que Sebastian parpadeó para unir sus labios. Sebastian se sintió paralizarse pero enseguida se relajó, se sentía seguro. Chris los giró y él se encontró atrapado entre el cuerpo del hombre y el tocador que le apretaba el trasero.

Chris lo tomó por las mejillas y profundizó el beso, volviéndolo sucio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sebastian no pudo evitar agarrarse de los bíceps del hombre, aunque no era que él se estuviera alejando tampoco.

Las manos de Chris habían pasado de las mejillas a su pelo y tironeaba de él de vez en cuando. Sebastian estaba intentando contener los gemidos, ¿cómo podía ser que el tipo supiese exactamente dónde tocarlo?

Estaba teniendo éxito en no gemir hasta que Chris hizo que sus entrepiernas rozaran. El sonido que salió de la boca de Sebastian fue la cosa más humillante que había vivido jamás.

Chris cortó el beso y apartó su rostro del de Sebastian riendo.

—Así que no lo harías conmigo ¿eh? —le preguntó divertido.

Sebastian seguía aferrado a sus brazos, tratando de concentrarse. Tenía un solo trabajo, mandar a Chris a la mierda y pedirle que lo dejara en paz.

El único problema parecía ser que su boca se negaba a obedecerle a su cerebro y lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar pesadamente.

—¿Te parece si nos piso un taxi y tenemos esta conversación en mi casa? —dijo Chris y ¡qué imbécil que era!

Pero…

—Sí —dijo Sebastian y lo peor de todo fue que también asintió con su cabeza para dar énfasis y ¿qué mierda pasaba con él?

—Okay, muévete —le dijo Chris soltándolo y yendo hacia la puerta.

Sebastian obedeció como un niño y lo siguió. La única salida que había para los modelos estaba en el otro final del pasillo y debían cruzarse con los rezagados.  _Mierda_ , pensó Sebastian cuando vio que uno de los que quedaba era Tom.  _Mierda, mierda, mierda._  No quería que lo viera porque era un buen chico y que Sebastian no estuviera enamorado de él de la misma forma en que él estaba enamorado de Sebastian no le daba el derecho a romperle el corazón.

Pero Chris iba demasiados pasos por delante de él como para pedirle que se detuviera y esperara a que todos se hubieran ido sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Era imposible que Tom no los viera, pues el espacio era pequeño y no estaba tan abarrotado de gente como siempre solía estarlo, así que Sebastian solo intentó esquivar su mirada pero no pudo, vio de reojo cómo Tom miraba a Chris y luego lo miraba a él e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran, ofreciéndole una mirada de disculpa pero sintiéndose como la mierda por haberle mentido.

Una vez afuera, consiguieron un taxi enseguida e hicieron todo el viaje en un incómodo silencio, con una de las manos de Chris posada sobre su rodilla.

En menos de veinte minutos estaban en la puerta del edificio de Chris. Durante el viaje en ascensor, fueron con los brazos pegados. Al bajar, antes de abrir la puerta Chris volvió a preguntarle:

—¿Así que no lo harías conmigo?

Sebastian volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Bueno, a un beso no te negaste, veamos a qué más no te niegas una vez que todo esté en marcha.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sebastian. Estaba en problemas. Ya lo había aceptado mentalmente pero otra cosa diferente era exteriorizar ese pensamiento: tal vez no era necesario que reconociera ante Chris su sexualidad, tal vez todo seguía su curso y podían ignorar el tema.

No era su primera vez con un hombre pero aún así estaba nervioso. No era como si nunca hubiera experimentado con nada pero eso no lo ayudaba a calmarse.

El tipo lo había sacado de clóset ante miles de personas y aún así ahí estaba él; en su casa y era inevitable que un polvo iba a suceder.

Chris abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar primero, luego tiró las llaves en un mueble que había cerca de la puerta.

—Puedes dejar tus zapatos y tus cosas en ese armario —le dijo señalando una puerta a la izquierda. —Siempre y cuando no decidas encerrarte —agregó con tono burlón y le guiñó un ojo cuando Sebastian lo miró.

—Idiota —fue su única respuesta pero se dirigió al lugar.

Chris dejó sus zapatos junto a la puerta y la chaqueta tirada en el sofá.

Cuando Sebastian salió del armario, vio que Chris estaba en otra habitación, asumió que era su cuarto; encendiendo velas. Cuando lo vio lo invitó a acercarse con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Para qué estás aquí, Sebastian? —le preguntó cuando hubo acabado, quitándose la camisa.

—Quiero pedirte que me dejes en paz —¿a dónde habían ido los planes que tenía de gritarle y hacerlo sentir mal?

—¿Aceptaste venir hasta mi casa solo para decirme eso? —le preguntó metiéndose en su espacio personal y Sebastian no retrocedió. Se paró más erguido y alerta.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —se aseguró Chris, acercando sus rostros.

—No —dijo Sebastian y la voz le salió menos firme de lo que esperaba.

—¿Algo más que quieras decir o hacer? —insistió.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. Chris hizo que abriera la boca colocándole un dedo en el mentón y cerró la distancia, besándolo sucio y húmedo por un breve instante. Antes de que Sebastian pudiera responder apropiadamente, Chris ya había terminado el beso y lo miraba mientras le sostenía las mejillas con ambas manos. Cuando Sebastian abrió los ojos, Chris volvió a darle un beso superficial en los labios.

—¿En qué posición lo quieres hacer?

—De espaldas a ti —respondió Sebastian sin dudarlo ni un momento.

\---

Cuando terminaron, Chris salió de él con cuidado y ambos se desmoronaron en la cama, desnudos.

Chris no paraba de acariciarle la cadera con delicadeza, las yemas de sus dedos dejaban rastros fantasmales en su piel y Sebastian no podía evitar estremecerse.

—¿Sabes cuál es el secreto de todo esto? —le preguntó Chris, ahora con un tono mucho más amable y cariñoso del que le había hablado en toda la noche.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Sebastian, en respuesta, encogiéndose aún más. Le gustaba sentirse pequeño y cuidado.

—No dar importancia a lo que dicen de ti, dejar que todo fluya. Así serás más feliz.

—Arruinaste mi vida —le dijo Sebastian pero con una sonrisa en el rostro pinchándole el pecho con un dedo. —Me sacaste del clóset contra mi voluntad.

—¿Qué? ¿No eras gay?

—Solo un poco —terminó con una guiñada. Se colocó boca abajo, exponiendo su trasero. Chris le dio una palmada y sopló las velas para apagarlas. Luego le pasó una pierna por encima de las suyas y así se durmieron.

\---

Sebastian Stan (@Sebastian_Stan)          @cevans : después de todo ni siquiera eres mi tipo ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó, dejen un comentario, porfi, es lindo ver como lo que uno hace tiene respuesta de la gente. Obvio que Kudos y bookmarks también son bienvenidos!


End file.
